My Happy Ever After
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Summary: Miz and Maryse short family & love story


My Happy Ever After

(One Shot)

**Characters:**

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin

Maryse Ouellet

**Summary:**

Miz and Maryse short family & love story

**Author's Note: **

I don't own anybody. This story is just for fun since I happen to be bored and wanted to write another new story and happen to love Miz and Maryse as a couple.

It was in the middle of a Tuesday evening around 3:30AM when Mike woke up to the sounds of his and Maryse's son Gregory Michael whom she named after him. The faux haired man woke up a few minutes later to see if Maryse heard the baby crying. He opened his blue eyes gently and to see Maryse was missing from bed but her lamp happened to be on on the side of her bed.

He then heard his and Maryse's son crying knowing his mother was tending to him. Getting out of bed, he chucked the blankets off his body to go check on his family. The superstar walked down the hall of their house to the nursery to see his beautiful wife Maryse walking around the room with their son in her arms comforting him with soft words and rubbing his back.

The blonde haired man couldn't help but smile at the cute interaction of mother and son together as he stood at the frame of the nursery door as his mother laid a sweet kiss upon the baby's forehead letting him know he was okay.

He couldn't help but feel how lucky he truly was to have Maryse and his son Gregory. They were both his world and couldn't ask for anything more. Eversince Greg came into his and Maryse's lives, they both were equally happy they were finally going to be a family and this was their dream come true.

When Maryse told him she was pregnant, he was over the moon and to this day he had been the happiest he has ever been and it made him love Maryse that much more that she was carrying his child.

After Gregory was born, the expectant parents fell in love with their son that much more. When Mike got to hold his son for the first time, he knew he wanted to be a dad and knew how much Maryse wanted to be a mom eversince they wanted to start a family together.

Mike smiled at how perfect his life was. He had a loving wife and a beautiful son that loved him in return. He was blessed to have such a beautiful family that he always wanted.

The baby's soft whimpers died down knowing he was probably just cranky and would soon be falling asleep again as his mother bounced him in her delicate arms while patting his back.

"It's okay sweetie. Mommy's here." Mike heard Maryse tell their son giving their son some comfort letting Greg know she was there. Mike soon made his presence felt as he walked in the lit room which was shining from the little night light close to the crib.

"Hey babe. Is Greg okay?"Mike spoke as he walked up to the love of his life giving her a kiss and planted a kiss on their son's head as he rubbed the baby's clothed back.

'Hi honey. Yeah I think Greg is just cranky after waking up and trying to put him back to sleep." Maryse greeted her husband as he made his way in the room towards her and baby Greg bouncing him as the baby whimpered softly in her arms.

"I know love. It's okay." She comforted the little itty bitty infant in her arms.

"Hey buddy. It's okay. Mommy and daddy are here."Mike told his son placing a kiss on the baby's head and rubbing his back.

"Do you think he's hungry babe?" Mike asked if the baby had been fed.

"I already fed him a few hours ago before his bed time so I guess he woke up lonely in the middle of the night and trying to see if he will go to sleep soon." Maryse told her husband as she rubbed their son's back gently still walking around the room with Greg in her arms.

As soon as Greg was asleep, Maryse smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon his head before putting him back in the crib.

"Good night. Je t'aime petit homme. » (I love you little man) Maryse told her son with a sweet smile before covering him up with his baby blanket.

Mike walked over to his wife and wrapped his strong arms around her body as she rested her frame against him as they watched their son sleep peacefully.

« Greg is so handsome like you. » Maryse told Mike with a soft smile seeing the resemblance between them.

« He sure does but he has some of your cute features as well such as your beautiful smile, your cute little dimples, and your adorable laughter,and some of your blonde hair mixed with mine which is a perfect combination. » Mike complimented his wife about their son.

« I'm so darn lucky to have you two in my lives and couldn't ask for a better life than this. You two are my happy ever after. I love you both so much» Mike honestly said to Maryse how he felt about her and their son.

« We 're lucky to have you too sweetie. I love you so much. » Maryse smiled as she turned to cup Mike's face gently and kissed him.

After breaking the kiss, Mike leaned his head against Maryse's and smiled softly at her while caressing her cheek.

« Now that Greg is asleep, you want to go back to bed and cuddle with me ? »He asked her after their son was now fully back asleep.

« Sure. » She agreed as she giggled softly as she felt him carry her her bridal style in his arms back to their room to spend some time together.


End file.
